Into your arms
by AlexaSinead
Summary: Hinata has been in love with her best friend since forever, so she decided to tell him how she feels but things don't go as well as she wished it had been and so in pain and humiliated she leaves. After 6 years she comes back, changed, she's now a complete different woman who has to face with her past. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Here is something i did a long while. **

**I hope you all like**

**I don't own Naruto. **

Chapter 1

It was lovely windy night in Konoha. The air was perfect to be inside a house and that was exactly what Naruto and Hinata were doing on that cold Friday night.

It was a typical night for them. They would get out of school and hang out with some friends and then they would both go to Naruto's house where Hinata would stay over for at least two days. Hinata parents didn't really mind. The two families had known each others for years, hence the early friendship between the kids.

Naruto's family already had a room just for Hinata, they were use to her coming every weekend, it was a relief to have more children around, since Naruto was a only child.

Although Naruto was friend with Hinata's older cousin Neji and Hinata's younger sister Hanabi, he only mech well with Hinata, it was like no one else understood the other, except them.

On this night, Naruto and Hinata sat on Naruto's floor, playing with Naruto's new Nintendo 64. Hinata was a fan of video games. She loved them to death. It was obvious to state that Hinata wasn't like other girls.

"Ok you two it's time for bed" Kushina Uzumaki said as she poked her head in to the room. Her red hair fell gracefully from her shoulder as her nice green eyes shined the most.

"One more game mom" Said the 12 year old Naruto. Who was already dressed with his Pokemon Pajamas.

"Now now kids. Don't you want to go to the beach tomorrow?" She asked.

"Yes!" Both kids hollered loudly making the woman giggle.

"Then you have to go to sleep now so we can be there bright and early" She said and both kids sigh. "Come on Hinata" She said waving at Hinata to come along.

Hinata smiled softly and quietly stood from the floor and walked over to where Kushina was, she wore a nice lilac stars pajamas.

"Why can't Hinata stay in the room with me, You let Sasuke stay in my room" Naruto said as he climb into bed.

"Because Hinata is a girl" Kushina said. "And 12 year old girl don't sleep in the same bed as 12 year old boys"

Naruto didn't answer back but rolled his eyes, making Kushina shake her head. She went over his bed and tuck him in giving him a kiss on his forehead before saying "Good night"

Kushina walked out of the room and turn off the lights and accompany Hinata to her room, even thought Hinata already knew her way to the room. Kushina tucked Hinata into bed and kissed her forehead. "Good night " Hinata said sweetly.

Kushina smiled and turned off the light before closing the door.

Hinata kept her eyes open, there was a thought in her mind that didn't let her sleep.

You see Hinata was a tomboy, she spent all of her time with Neji or with Naruto and she never minded, that is until recently.

Recently, she started to notice her best friend in a different way. In a way that made her heart beat faster and make her cheeks warmer whenever he's hand touched her. She did not just like him, she liked liked him but there was a problem. Naruto had notice someone else.

Her name was Sakura Haruno, she was girly. She's been in the same classroom and Naruto and Hinata since Kindergarten. Sakura was the kind of girls that wore lipstick every day. Sakura was the kind of her whose hair was never tangled. Sakura was skinny and very petite, she was all Hinata wasn't.

Hinata never cared for makeup, it was sticky and ewwwie. She preferred to sweat and be happy. Hinata never cared how her looked like, it was always a mess, even it was as short as she had it, and Hinata was not petite, she was chubby. She ate whatever she wanted, all kinds of candy and what not, she never cared until now.

Because until now, she didn't know guys liked skinny girls, and she wasn't skinny.

"Don't think about it!" She told herself whilst she closed her eyes. Little by little she fell asleep.

The next day they woke up extra early and went to the beach and for the first time Hinata felt subconscious. For the first time she refused to go into the water wearing only her bathing suit.

It was strange for sure, but it didn't stop them from having fun.

The whole day they spent swimming and playing until it was time to go home. The sun had already setted and Naruto and Hinata were sitting in the backyard, having some dinner in their own table.

"Hinata… what's wrong with you?" Naruto asked. His voice was soft and confuse.

"What do you mean?" She asked, as she stared directly into her food, avoiding Naruto's eyes.

"First of all, you won't look at me and you've been acting real strange lately" He said. He then laid his hand on hers making her look at him. "You can tell me anything" he said with a reassuring voice.

Hinata bit her lip hard, she wasn't really sure if she should tell him about this feelings, but emotions took over and she decide to take a shot.

"Well… there is something going on" She said shyly. "You see, I've come to notice that some things have change" She said.

"Change? What do you mean change?" He asked.

"Well…" She sigh loudly, closing her eyes and taking a moment right before anything happened, then she opened her eyes and looked at him straight in the eyes. "I like you Naruto. And I don't mean as my best friend, I really Like you" She confess.

Naruto stared at her in shock. He was out of words for once. He swallowed hard and drew his hand back. "Hinata… I… I'm sorry" He said. "But you're not my type and beside I'm in love with Sakura"

"But… but she doesn't even notice you" She said, her eyes began to water and her lips and hands started to tremble.

"I'm sorry Hinata, I just don't see you that way" He said.

Then there was silent between the two friends. They were just looking at the table, Hinata trying not cry and Naruto trying to get his best friend back.

"Hinata, your dad is here" Kushina suddenly popped out of the kitchen. Hinata quickly stood and walked as fast she could away from the table, praying that she could keep the tears in until she got to her room. "Hinata? Is everything alright?" Kushina asked as the 12 year female passed by her, hiding her face with her short bangs. Hinata didn't answer, she went directly into the living room where she had put her bag. She took her stuff without hesitation. She was about to leave when Kushina held her back. "Hinata, sweetie, is everything ok?" Kushina asked, as she faced the sad kid.

Hinata looked into Kushina's eyes and then looked passed. Leaning against the kitchen wall was Naruto, looking at. Hinata took a step back and shook her head. "I'm fine. Mrs. Uzumaki. Good bye" She said and hugged the woman, she then left the house without looking back.

On the ride back she tried to cry as softly as she could. She didn't want her father to worry, she then cleaned her tears as soon as she saw the front gates.

She didn't look anyone in the eyes, she just wanted to go to her room and cry but her father stopped her. "Not so fast Hinata, I have some news" Her father said, taking her hand and dragging her to the dinner table where her mother and baby sister were.

"So, now that we are all together. I have some news" Her father announced. "The office in Tokyo is not getting as many sells as we want and as I am the boss right now I have to be there to see what wrong and fix the problem"

"What?" Said Hinata mothers, as she held Hanabi, Hinata's sister in her arms. "How long will you be gone?" She asked.

"5 to 6 years" He said. "I can arrange for you to come back and forward because I know Hinata won't want to leave now, leaving her friend and all…"

"I don't mind" Hinata suddenly speak up earning surprise look from her parents.

"What?" Her mother asked.

"I want to leave" She said.

"Hinata… but what about your friends?" She asked which Hinata responded with a shrug.

"I just want to leave this place" She whispered, both they both heard her. She then stood from her chair and left table without saying another word. She went straight to her room and threw herself in the bed. She thought she would have cried but she didn't, just laid there feeling completely numb.

"Hinata" She heard her mother called after a small soft knock on her door. She watched as her mother opened her door and walked over to her bed and sat next to her. "Honey, what's going on?" She asked softly as she ran her fingers through Hinata's short hair, but Hinata didn't say anything , she just hid her face from her mother.

"You can tell me anything baby girl" She said. "Me and your father just want to understand why do you want to leave and leave everything. Leave Naruto and all your other friends"

There was silence and then Hinata sat up and look down at her hands as she played around with her white sheets.

"I like Naruto Mommy" She whispered. Her voice cracked a bit as the scene from early played in her head. She started to shake but tear would not come out.

"Oh that's wonderful darling" Her mother said cheerfully. "But if you like him, wouldn't you like to stay and be with him?"

"I told him I liked him" She continue.

"You did? And what did he say?" Her mother asked excitedly.

"He said I wasn't he's type" She said and then she began to cry. She cried hard and loud until there was no air in lungs. She felt like she was broken.

Her mother quickly wrapped her arms around her chubby body and hugged her tight. "I'm so sorry sweetie" She cooed softly as Hinata's sobs began to died.

"I want to leave mommy, I can't see him again" Hinata pleaded. Her mother sigh and kissed her forehead.

"Go take a bath. We'll talk later" She said. Hinata nodded and watched as her mother left the room.

In reality she didn't want to get up, she felt like she didn't have legs, but she jumped out of bed and into her bathroom. She got undress and into the warm water.

She tried not to think about him, or what happened but it seemed like her mind was ordering herself and every time she relieved that moment, the more she felt bad about herself.

After she got out of the shower she stood in front of the mirror and look at herself. As she her eyes scanned her body she started to feel sad again. She then grabbed a towel and covered herself. She did not want to cry no more.

She got dress and decide to go down to the living room. There she saw her parents, they were both speaking softly.

"Mom, dad" She said as she walked down the stairs. The two adults looked at her with sad eyes, like they could see the sadness inside her.

"Hey sweetie, did you take a bath?" her mother asked. Hinata answered with a short nod. Her mother smiled and motion her to come to where they were, which she did.

"So me and your father talk and we decide that we would all move to Tokyo" Her mother said. "You would leave with your father tomorrow at 5, so you'll have all day to do some packing. You will go there and accompany your father to find a new school for you. Me and Hana will join you on Friday" She said.

Hinata smile slightly and nodded once again. "Thank you" She whispered.

Her father grabbed her arm and pulled her into a tight hug. Hinata felt relived and even if she knew that everything was going to change, she felt that it was all for the greater good.

* * *

**Review/Favorite/Follow!**


	2. Chapter 2

~6 years later~

A 18 year old girl, with long luscious black hair and pale white eyes sat silently in the back seat of a car.

She was back to the place she wish she wasn't coming back to. Her father always referred this place as her home but she never thought of it that way. So many painful memories were in this place that she wished it had never happened.

She had come to love Tokyo and all the people that she met there, including the boy she was with now.

But not only the memories of her childhood pained her from coming back, but the fact that her mother wasn't with them anymore, pained her more. It had been tragic. She was diagnose with cancer, 3 years after the moved and by then it was too late.

She died within weeks. Her family never mention her, it was too painful but now it seemed that it wasn't needed any words. Coming back itself was painful enough.

So, in a attempt to endure Tokyo, she asked her father at least to stay the summer, before they had to go back and he agreed.

So summer passed and now she was back.

The car stopped and she looked out the window. There it was, the house that she use to live in when she was small. The house her mother had design herself for her family.

"We're here" She said, knowing both her father and sister knew, but it more to herself.

"Yes. Everything must be unpack by now" He said turning the engine off.

The small family got off their car and stood side by side too look at the house. "This isn't going to be easy" Her father said, his voice filled with sadness.

The girl glanced at her father and laid her head on his shoulder. "We'll be alright" She said.

Her father's lip twitched, but he didn't dare to smile. He put his arms around each of his daughters and they all walked in together.

As expected, the whole house was already up and running thanks to the servitude. "I'll be in my study" Her father said, his arms slipped from both of their shoulder as her walked away.

"Dad, we haven't bought anything for school, and we start tomorrow" The younger sister said, slightly flipping her hair back.

She had grown to be one those kinds of girls. The ones who loved fashion and didn't lift a finger to do anything. She was daddy little girl, she got everything she wanted.

The older sister had grown to love the fashion as well, she was a preppy girl but she's wasn't as spoiled as he sister. She still remember what it was like to be normal. To be running around with boys, having real fun.

"Right… uhhh" Her father murmured and turned around to look at the oldest with sad eyes. "Hinata…"

"I'll take us shopping" The oldest girl said, a small smile on her face as she wrapped her arm around her sister's shoulder. "Come on let's go" She said as they turned around and to leave.

"See you at dinner daddy" The youngest called out before turning around to leave but didn't get a response from her father, he just kept on walking.

The ride to the mall, was normal for both girl. They both sat quietly, listening to the radio. "Meet me at 8 in the Food Court ok?" The oldest said as soon as they stepped into the mall. The little sister had already started to wonder off on her own.

"Yeah yeah" She said waving her hand and walking away as fast as her legs could take her.

"Little sisters" Hinata said to herself, holding back a chuckle. She began to walk around, peering through every store that were around, but nothing seemed to interest her. It was all so different from back in Tokyo, it seemed like in the states everything was very lumber yet preppy, something she wasn't.

Suddenly her eyes caught the sight of a pair of black leather boots. She smiled softly and entered the store. As she passed by she found very interesting shoes, she was sure she had entered the right store.

"Oh my god… Are those this season silver Manolo Blanick strappy sandals?" she heard someone gush behind her making her smile. She turned around and she felt like her whole body just froze. It was the girl her best friend had been in love with since forever, no one else had pink hair like hers.

"Are they?" The woman asked, looking into her eyes.

"Yes, they are" She said, forcing herself to smile.

"And is that the new dolce and gabana dress?" She gushed once more as she stared at her purple sun dress.

"That is correct" Hinata answered with a nod. "You know your fashion well" she chuckled.

"A girls got to know her stuff" She smiled. It was then the pink hair really looked into black hair's eye. "Hey, do I know you?" She asked, slightly squinting. The black haired girl was about to turn her face from the pink hair eyes, wondering if she would be lucky enough to not be recognize but it was too late. "Oh my god! You're Hinata Hyuga. Neji's cousin!" Sakura quickly said, her lips now showing a wide grin. "I remember you from we were little. You use to hang out with my ex"

"I… um…" Hinata struggled with her words.

"Don't you recognize me?" The girl asked slightly frowning. "Sakura Haruno"

"Yes I remember you" Hinata sigh in defeat. There was no way of avoiding it anymore, she was back and she would have to force herself to endure Sakura's presence.

"My god! You have grown well" Sakura said giving her a wink. "Naruto will be so happy to see you"

And it was then her heart stop, just with the mention of the name she felt herself out of breath and dizzy. "No!" She managed to say.

"No?" Sakura asked confuse.

"Don't tell him I'm here" She answered looking down at her feet. "Things didn't end that well when I left"

"I know" Sakura said, her hand now laid on her shoulder bringing her some kind of comfort. "He was pretty crushed when you left"

"He was?" Hinata asked, her eyes wide with shock.

"Yeah, you were his best friend" Sakura smiled. "I bet that even after all this time he would still know you are back"

"I guess" Hinata whispered. "But not yet… It's too soon"

"Ok" Sakura sigh. "I won't tell him" She promised. "So, your starting school tomorrow? I imagine you're going to the same place the rest of us are?"

"I guess" Hinata shrugged. "My father told me I'd me going to Konoha High"

"Then yes!" She squeaked. "How about we meet up tomorrow? I can help you with the tour and you don't have to be alone on your first day" She said as she smiled at a woman who had just entered the store.

Hinata pounder on the of hanging out with Sakura and her friends for the whole day. She thought of how Sakura was when she was little. She was mean and loud and although she was still loud she found her different. "Maybe she changed as well" She told herself.

"Ok" She agreed.

"Great!" Sakura grinned. "So, what are you up to for the night?"

"Oh I'm looking for a bookbag" She said.

"Oh don't worry about it. I'll bring you one tomorrow" Sakura smiled. "You still live in the same place, right?"

"Yes" She nodded.

"Then I'll be at your house at 7:30" Sakura said.

"Thank you" Hinata smiled and Sakura smiled back.

It has seemed that she wasn't the only that time had changed. It only made her wonder, had he change as well?


	3. Chapter 3

******Hey readers. Thank you so much for those who reviewed/follow/favorite. **

**I had come to notice my great error with Hinata's mother and I have fixed it. Hinata's mother was present before Hinata left Konoha, she died in Tokyo. The error was made because I had made half of the chapter a long time ago and didn't notice that small part. I'm so sorry. **

**Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Chapter 3**

Hinata woke up the next day feelings slightly confuse and in a haze. Sure, she hadn't really sense anything wrong with Sakura but the image of a younger Sakura made her think twice.

"Maybe it was all a joke" She told herself as she drifted into a deep sleep the night before.

Still convince, by her comment the night before, she woke up that morning but there was something that bugged her. Something in her brain that tried to convince her that she was wrong.

She shook every feeling away and proceeded with her morning. Joke or not she needed to get to school. With Sakura or her father.

After she prepared herself, she looked at herself in the mirror. Sure, she had been in a private school before but the uniform were very different. Back in Tokyo she used to wear a simple button up shirt, a black and blue school skirt and black shoes that were decorated with long with socks.

But here she work a button white shirt, a black vest decorated with a black tie, a black school skirt and long leather medium heel boot.

For the occasion she let her hair down, seeing as a source of a shield, in case she felt herself getting nervous, or if she didn't want a certain someone notice her.

When she finally was ready she decided to finally make her way down. As she started to walked down the stairs she heard voice at the bottom of the stairs, were the small guest greeting room was. She hurried her pace until she finally for a view of her father and younger sister talked to two girls.

"Sakura and Ino" She quickly recognize by the color of the hair. "After all this years they are still friends?" She asked herself slowing down her pace once again.

The sound of her footsteps made them notice her and suddenly Hinata was being greeted by smiling faces. "Hinata, I see you already made some friends" Her father said with a small smile, as she he pointed at the two smiling girls, dressed in the same uniform as her.

"I guess" She said slightly unsure.

"What are you talking about? Of course you did" Sakura said.

"That is great Hinata" he said and for the first time since her mother had died Hinata saw some happiness in her father's eyes. He had been so preoccupied of keeping things normal, worrying about how his girls would grow up without a mother that he felt relief to see that Hinata was trying to at least be happy, like her mother would have wanted her to be. "I'll take Hanabi to school now" He said placing his hand on the back of Hanabi's back and pushed her out the door.

"Bye girls!" hollered Hanabi as her father closed the door behind them.

"Oh my gosh! Your sister is so adorable" Ino gushed before giggling along with Sakura.

"She looks just like you when you were her age" Sakura said smiling.

True, Hanabi was the same age Hinata was when she left and to some sort she did look like her.

"But girlier" Hinata teased as she joined her new friends giggling fit.

"Oh here you go Hinata!" Sakura said, holding up a lilac colored messenger bag. "My father gave it to me last year, to see if I wanted to change my mind on my favorite color" She laugh nudging her pink messenger bag. "I didn't want to go to waste" She shrug.

"Thank you" Hinata said smiling.

"Hey, sorry to barge in like this too" Motioning to Ino. "I forgot to tell you she walks with me every morning to school. I'm use to people knowing that" She chuckled.

"Oh don't worry about it" She said, smiling at both of them.

"I don't know if you remember me but I'm…"

"Ino Yamanaka. I remember" She interrupted. "It wasn't that long ago" She smiled. The other two nodded but decided to say nothing back. "Let me just take my notebook with me and we can go" She said and left the room.

It wasn't long until they were on their way to school. "So, um, why do you guy walk to school?" She asked. Thought she really didn't mind walking, she wonder what made them walk.

"Our parents took away our cars… like a year ago" Ino explained rolling her eyes.

"Why?" She asked, as she closed her front door.

"We kind of met up in the city took go to a concert" Sakura said.

"Cars were taken away but it was the best night ever!" Ino said loudly, punching the air in the process.

Hinata chuckled at her antics. "I have car, we can use to go to school" Hinata offered, pointing at the garage.

"We can walk" Sakura shrugged. "It's like a mini work out" She joked.

"Ok then" Hinata said and they started to walked.

For 10 minutes, there was only silence, and for a brief moment Hinata started to panic, about things being awkward.

"You'll be the perfect addition to our group" Sakura suddenly said.

"What group?" She asked, tilting her head.

Ino and Sakura smiled at each other, pride shown in their eyes, to the mention of their little group and for a moment Hinata wonder if she had made a mistake. Thinking that they had change, and now was thinking the worst case scenario. Being part of the plastics was no on her plans.

"How can we explain what are group is?" Ino asked but by the look on her eyes, Hinata knew she knew exactly how to explain it.

"Ok so you know Naruto, right?" Sakura asked, but didn't bother to really look at her for she knew the answer. "You know that when you were here the group were; You, Naruto, Sasuke, Neji and Kiba?"

Hinata nodded, remember very well her small group of friends. She also remember being teased by all the other girls because she hanged out with them, including her present company.

"Well after you left, left Sasuke only leaving Naruto, Neji and Kiba" Sakura explained. "That was in 6th grade"

"Sasuke?" Hinata asked. "Why did he leave?"

Ino and Sakura looked at each other, signaling that it was a painful topic. "We are not suppose to talk about it but we'll tell you so you aren't that lost" Sakura said.

"You see, a couple months after you left, Sasuke's parent were in a accident and Sasuke and his older brother Itachi were taken away by the government and placed them in foster care. Naruto still spoke to Sasuke but in 8th grade Sasuke just stopped answering the phone and emails" Ino told.

"And then in 9th grade he came back with his brother, who had just turned 21 and won custody over Sasuke. We were glad he was back and well but he wasn't the same. He was darker and moodier. He got in a lot of fights that year and then Naruto helped him" Sakura continued.

"How?" Hinata asked.

"We don't know exactly. We didn't ask really" Ino shrugged.

"Oh…" Hinata nodded, understanding the situation. Never had she imagined something like that to happen to Sasuke. Although Sasuke was always more friends with Naruto, she had come to hang out once or twice with him alone when they were small.

"Anyways…" Sakura said, cutting off her line of thoughts.

"In 7th grade Naruto and I became a couple and so me and Ino were introduced into the group. Along with Rock Lee, who Neji added because he knew him from his Tai-kuan-do classes"

"So Naruto got what he always wanted" Hinata thought bitterly. Her mind going back to the night when Naruto told her, he only had eyes for Sakura and for a moment she felt hatred for Sakura. For making the boy she once loved fall in love with her instead but she reminded herself that she was no longer that girl and that Sakura had nothing to do with it.

"In 8th grade Tenten and Sai were added. Tenten by Rock Lee, who had been friends since forever and Sai by Ino who she was currently dating"

"He was cute and fabulous, what more can I say?" Ino said with a wink.

"So fabulous he turned out to be gay by the end of the year" Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, he's still my best gay guy friend" Ino shrugged. "Has more fashion sense than you forehead girl"

"Shut it Pig!" Sakura glared. "Anyways…" She continue with a huff. "In 9th grade Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi were added by Ino, since she known them since forever! And also Shino Aburame who was friends with Kiba"

"Shikamaru, Choji and Shino" Hinata said the names carefully.

"You might know them… they've been in the school for as long as we have" Ino said.

"The names do ring some bells" Hinata thought

"And lastly" Ino continued. "Sasuke was added again!" Ino grinned.

"Wow… so in total there like…" Hinata said recalling the whole story. "There is like 12 of you?"

"Yeah" They both said at the same time. "We all take classes together, except for Neji, Lee and Tenten who are an year older" Ino explained.

"Sounds like a big group" Hinata whispered.

"We are" Sakura nodded. "A big group with lots of drama"

"Drama?" Hinata asked.

"Oh yeah… I mean the while Sai being gay… Drama!" Sakura sang.

"The Sasuke thing… drama" Ino sang loudly.

"Ino and Shikamaru hooking up even thought he has a long distant relationship… Drama!" Sakura sang teasingly.

"Forhead! I'll kill you!" Ino yelled in anger swinging her fist at Sakura head, which she easily dodged.

"What? It's true" Sakura teased.

"Yeah but no one knows about that!" Ino whined.

"Yet" Sakura corrected her. "I mean everyone totally knows that Tenten and Neji have been dating since 9th grade even though they think it's a secret"

"Still… it's different" Ino said in soft voice. Hey eyes quickly were on the floor as guilt flashed through her face. "Don't think I'm a bad person Hinata" She said. "I didn't mean for it to happened"

"I don't think you're a bad person" Hinata said and it was true, she didn't really know the whole situation, she figured it wasn't her place to judge Ino. "And what about you Sakura, are you still with Naruto?" She asked, in spite of herself. She told herself she didn't care, after all the feelings she once had were long, but sometimes old habits die hard.

"Oh god no!" Sakura shook her head. "We broke up in 9th grade. We didn't really like each other that way. His heart belonged to someone else and so did mine" Sakura shrugged. "I guess we only got together to get over the pain of losing that special person but we never really did"

"Lose?" Hinata asked. "who did you guys lose?"

Sakura and Ino shared a look before they turned to her. "That's a story for another time" Sakura said with a sad smile.

Hinata opened her mouth to ask once again but she was interrupted by a loud bell. It was then they notice they had gotten to school. "Shit that's the first bell" Ino said as they both hurried their pace. They guided Hinata to the office as quickly as they could.

"You have to see the principal first, they will help you with your schedule, locker and will answer any question you have. If you don't have the same first class with us we'll look for you in the second period and help you find your next" Sakura explained quickly and then they both left.

Hinata took a deep breath and entered the principal's office. The room was completely white but was decorated with several abstract paintings and fake plants and to Hinata it smelled like hand sanitizer.

"Hello?" Said a woman from her left, startling her slightly. The woman smiled at her kindly, but Hinata was more focus on the small pink pig snuggling on the floor next to her. "Can I help you?" She asked.

"Oh, um… I'm new" She said, taking a step closer, her eyes trying not to stare at the pig.

"Oh! You must be Hinata Hyuga" The woman said with glee as she started to type something on the black laptop that was placed in front of her. "Don't worry about Tonton, she's a good pig" The woman assured her.

"I've never seen a pig in a office" Hinata admitted.

"It's the principal's" The woman explained. "But she likes to sleep out here with me" She said as she pointed at a yellow door, that Hinata understood that it was the principal's official office. "Oh here we are" The woman said as the printer made some noise. "Next year your schedule will be mailed to you but since you are new we give it to you personally" She explained as she got up from her seat. She handed Hinata her paper and smiled.

"Come on" She said and they both left the office. The woman told Hinata that he name was Shizune and that if she ever had trouble with any of her classes that she could speak with her. She guided Hinata to her locker, giving her a lock and two set of keys. "Don't worry, if you lose or miss place your keys there is always an extra one in the office. You just come and get it and return it at the end of the day" Shizune explained. They kept their way, as Shizune pointed to the classrooms until they got the one she was suppose to be.

"Here's your first class" Shizune said as they stopped in front of a brown door with a small window in the center. The window was being block by a red constructed paper. Shizune knocked and waited a couple of minutes and resumed to open the door.

Inside the whole class sat perfectly still, while the teacher stood awkwardly in front. It all seemed so fake.

Hinata made a small scan and spotted both of her friends and was washed over with relief. "Here your new student" Shizune said rolling her eyes as she pushed Hinata further in.

"Thank you miss Shizune" The grey haired teacher said cheekily, smiling under his dark blue mask. Shizune rolled her eyes once again and closed the door as she left. Then the room erupted in whispers.

"Well, since I'm stand up anyway… why don't we start introducing ourselves" The man said and then he turned towards Hinata. "Why don't you go first" He said kindly.

Hinata smiled softly and took the front center of the room. "Hello my name is…"

"Hinata?" A loud male voice interrupted her. A voice she knew all so well. A voice that sent cold shivers down her spine. A voice she hadn't expect to hear.

* * *

**Please review/follow/favorite!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A blonde haired male walked calmed and cool through the now empty hallways of his dear high school. Beside him was one of his oldest friends, one who stood by his side when times were ruff, he never gave up.

Late as they were, they didn't bother to hurry, after all they already knew their teacher and they knew how lazy that man was, so they decided to take their time and just wait for second period.

"I had a dream with Hinata." The blonde male confessed suddenly. The brown haired male rose his eyebrow and stared at the blonde.

"Another one?" The brown haired male said before sigh. "I know you still feel bad about what happened that night and I know you think it's your fault that she left but in reality you were just saying the truth and she can't blame you for that."

"I know… but I" The blonde sigh as he ran his fingers through his hair. "I just keep thinking that I did it all wrong, maybe she meant to me more than I gave her credit for."

The brown male came to abrupt stop and held his friend's wrist making him stops as well. "Naruto, there was no way in hell you knew about your feelings. Things started as a friendship and you were both 12!" The brown haired male shouted. "You need to move on."

The blonde male, named Naruto nodded silently. "You're right, Kiba" He said giving his best friend, Kiba, a small smile. "I think it's time to move on."

Suddenly their phones vibrated in unison. They both looked at each other confuse and read the text sent by their friend Choji, who the happened to share first class with and Sasuke.

"You guys just missed Sasuke calling out on a very hot new girl" It read.

"Hot new girl" Kiba whispered to himself before grinning. "This chick will be the girl that makes you forget Hinata" Kiba declared bumping his elbow against Naruto's shoulder.

"I don't think it works like that Kiba" Naruto chuckled placing his hands on his pockets.

"But she's hot!" He said earning a rosen eyebrow from his best friend. "She must be if Sasuke called her out!"

Naruto open his mouth to answer his best friend when someone tapped their shoulder. "Late again Naruto… Kiba?" A female voice said from behind.

They both turned around and grinned at Shizune who glared down at them. "You know it Shi-chan" Naruto said chuckling. "Car broke down again" He shrugged.

"I see" She shook her head. "You have to go see the principal"

"Oh come on Shi-chan!" Kiba whined.

"I already texted her" Naruto said flipping his phone open and showing the said text to Shizune. Shizune read carefully before sighing.

"Fine, you are excuse from first period" Shizune said shaking her head. "But I need your help so come along" She said grabbing them by the wrist and dragging them down the empty halls.

Not so far away from the troublemakers Hinata sat silently and as far away as she could from Sasuke Uchiha. Not only had he yelled her name out of the blue in front of everyone but he had been staring at her ever since she finally sat down.

She knew he might have a lot of questions, he probably knew what happened with Naruto back before she left.

Sure she wanted to be brave and confront this question. Sakura had already asked her about her disappearing but with Sasuke it felt a lot more personal, maybe because he was close to Naruto or maybe because they knew each other back then.

She just had to find a way to explain her emotional whirlwind, and her rash decision to leave without a goodbye. She had to options, either she would lie and tell them it had been her father's fault or tell the truth and lay her old feelings in the table.

She peaked through her bangs to find Sasuke still staring at her, while the chubby guy beside him poked him continuously.

And then the bell rang and she got up and hurried out of the classroom, losing herself in the sea of people. She finally started to feel safe after a couple of minutes and begged the heavens to give her a change to gather up her thoughts before she had to face one of her friends once again.

Not so far from the pleading Hinata, was Naruto and Kiba making their way through the crowd. "This is so unfair" Kiba whined. "You're the principal's grandson; we should be chilling in her office. Instead we spent half an hour walking a small pig waiting got it to poop!"

"Come on Kiba, you know that neither my grandmother nor her assistant will give me or you better treatment" Naruto laughed.

"We should!" Kiba said with a huff.

"HEY GUYS!" They heard someone screamed from across the hallway. It was then they saw their friend Choji wobbling his way towards them with his lazy best friend Shikamaru strolling behind. "Did you guy received my text?" He asked once he reached the two friends.

"We did" Kiba said as opened his gray locker with a punch. "What was that all about?"

"I have no idea dude! The poor girl was speaking when suddenly Sasuke called her out" Choji said as he took out one of his favorite BBQ chips. "She looked very spooked"

"I would be spooked too if someone randomly shouts your name" Shikamaru casually commented.

"I agree with Shikamaru" Kiba nodded.

"How did Sasuke know her anyways?" Naruto asked.

"I asked him but he was too busy staring her down" Choji asked munching his precious chips.

"Wait, didn't Sasuke said last hang out that he liked Sakura?" Shikamaru wondered out loud. The four boys looked at each other confuse and with no clue of the Uchiha's actions.

"There she is!" Choji suddenly shouted pointing fanatically behind Kiba and Naruto. They both turned around and looked for the mystery girl. "She's hot, right?" Choji asked.

"I don't see any hot girl…" Kiba said.

"No way…"Naruto suddenly said once his blue eyes spotted a petite girl with white eyes. His heart started racing as his feet began to move on its own.

"Naruto… where the hell are you going?" Choji asked confuse by his action but he didn't answer, instead he kept on walked until her was close enough to smell her perfume from the back of her head as she buried her head inside her locker, unaware of his presence.

He opened his mouth to call her name but his mouth was dried and as much as he tried, he couldn't find his voice.

"Hinata?" Kiba asked from behind him, also noticing the small girl.

Hinata's back tensed and she slowly turned around just to find her pale eyes staring into the sea blue and as if nothing had happened, as if she hadn't left Naruto felt himself move closer and trapped her in a bear hug.

As soon as they made contact, Hinata's legs became jello and everything she had once felt was back.

Like nothing had happened.

* * *

**Review/Follow/Favorite**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys... I know I just posted chapter 4 but today I received the news that Disney Culinary Program didn't pick me to do the intership there :( So I made this to distract myself. I really hope you all like it. **

**Also please check out my friend's HinaHyuga's new story I do. **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Like nothing happened indeed but then again something had happened and the memories of that moment made her push him away slightly.

"Hello Naruto" She said firmly before looking behind them. "Kiba"

Both boys stared at her with a mixture of happiness and confusion. "Hinata. Is really you" Kiba said after a moment of silence.

"Yes, I'm back" Hinata said stating the obvious.

There was another moment of silence which Kiba broke. "Holy shit you've changed a lot" He yelled making Hinata's cheeks flush.

"Thanks… I think" She said with a soft smile. Her eyes were fix on Kiba, desperately trying to avoid Naruto's blue ones.

"Oh hey guys… I guess you all found Hinata" A female voice said from their left. There stood Sakura and Ino smiling awkwardly at them.

"You knew?" Sasuke suddenly appeared from the right with Sai and Shino.

"Yeah I saw her last night, she asked me not to tell" Sakura said as she made herself next to Hinata.

"Hinata?" Neji said from behind Kiba and Choji who walked beside Tenten and Lee.

"Well, well what do you. Looks like the whole gang is back together again" Kiba said as he chuckled. (Actual Kiba quote)

"Can someone please explain what the heck is going?!" Choji screamed making everyone stared at him with awed.

"Geez! Choji you idiot don't yell" Ino yelled back at him.

"It's just that so confuse on how your people know this hot girl" Choji huffed making Hinata blush.

"Choji are blind?" Shikamaru said lazily. "Look at her… she's not new… she's Hinata Hyuga. Neji's cousin. The one who use to be with us back in grade school" To this Choji stepped closer and stared at Hinata.

"Uhh Excuse me… you're making me uncomfortable" Hinata said trying avoid this awkward situation.

"Yeah Choji… please step back dude" Ino said trying to push back her friend back.

"Oh! I now I remember" I suddenly exclaimed. "You're the chubby girl who use to hang out with Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba and Neji!" he said before stepping back and smiling at her.

Then they were silent until Hinata burst into giggles. Everyone stared at her like she had gone crazy but to Hinata, things were just too funny shy away. All this time she imagined everyone not recognizing her and when they did she imagined them hating her but so far everyone had almost ignored the fact that she was different. In fact they hadn't even mention her ugly duckling transformation. "Now that's out of the way" She giggled.

"Oh my god Hinata, we are so sorry about Choji! I bet he didn't mean like that" Sakura and Ino quickly apologies, as they glared at very happy chip munching Choji.

"He's telling nothing but the truth" She laughed. "For a moment you were just pretending to know me, to know me only by name but you all remember what I use to look like and Choji has been the first one to really admit the pink elephant in the room" Hinata smiled.

"Hinata… we…"

"I know now that you remember making my life living hell… because I was different" Hinata said making both girls tense. They opened their mouth to apologies but Hinata stopped them. "Don't" She said with a smile. "You guys have changed. I know that and I know you are very sorry but as if for now… we'll just start from scratch"

Hinata looked around, signaling them all that she was not only talking to the girls but to all of them. She figured she couldn't really change the pass and make everyone believe that she left because of her father, because there was a great chance they all knew the real reason and for that she knew the best way to deal with the situation she was in, was to start over again.

They all smiled at her, some smirked and nodded. All but one that is.

"Then we'll start from scratch" Sakura said and hugged Hinata which she hugged back. "Now let's get to class and we'll just see each other at lunch" She said and everyone agreed proceeding to their next classes.

Hinata sigh with relieved and closed her locker. She was about to continue her way to her next class when someone grabbed her wrist. "Skip with me" Naruto, who was still standing behind her, whispered. "We need to talk"

They stared at each other, trying so hard to read each other's mind. "Ok" She said after a while. He let go of her hand and they walked down the hall. At the end of the hall Naruto opened open a door that marked exist and they both walked out to the back of the school. It was only a small space, for the rest was covered by the forest that was behind the school.

"This is the smoker's place, no one really comes here but them at lunch time" Naruto explained as Hinata stared at the old cigarette butts that were tangled with the soft grass.

"Oh" she simply said. "So what do we need to talk about?" She asked, spite herself.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked tilting his head slightly. "Hinata, we need to catch up!" Naruto said breaking one of his famous gorgeous grins.

"Catch… up?" Hinata asked confuse.

"Well… yeah! You've been gone for so long. I want to know everything" Naruto grinned as he slid himself down in the grass.

Hinata stared at his grinning self. "I can't believe you still do that" She whispered.

"Do what?" He asked confuse.

"Hypnotize people with your grin" she said.

"Oh" He said and grinned once again. "Can't waste a grin like this" He winked making her giggle. She remember how his father use to say that.

"So, Hinata…" He said. "Sit!"

She sigh and sat beside him. "How's your mom and dad?" He asked taking her by surprise. She expected him to ask her why she left, isn't that what everyone was wondering?

"My mother died" She said as she looked at him. "Cancer"

"What?"

"Yeah, she was diagnose with breast cancer a couple of year after we left. They check her and tried to operate on her but cancer had already spread" She smiled sadly. "The doctors told my father that she only had a couple of months of living and so my dad made sure to make those months the best months of her life"

"I'm so sorry Hinata" He said softly. "Your mom did not dissever that"

"I know" She sigh. "After my mom died my father was a mess for like a year and I just took care of Hana. And then we discovered that Hana also had cancer"

"Hana?... As in baby Hanabi?" Naruto asked.

"Well she's not a baby anymore" She giggled. "She's 12. My father went to action quickly and instead of taking her to chemo and such we went to another clinic in New Mexico and she started the Garson Therapy and after a couple of months and now after a year she is free of cancer"

"That's good news" Naruto exclaimed. "So she's 12 now?" He asked.

"Yes, she is" She giggled. "She looked like a younger prettier me"

"You were beautiful back then" Naruto said making her blush.

"So… uh what about you? Did you get the little brother you always wanted?" She asked.

"Almost" He answered.

"What do you mean almost?" Hinata asked confuse.

"My parents also died. Like a year after you and Sasuke left" He shrugged.

"What? I… Sakura didn't tell me about this?" She said. "She told me about Sasuke's parents and how he had to leave but not about you"

"Yeah, I guess people tend to forget that my parents are also dead because I didn't have to leave Konoha like Sasuke did. I just moved from my house to my grandparents house" He shrugged.

"But… but how?" Hinata asked.

"Well, do you remember how my mother sat us both down one night and told us that there was some psycho roaming the streets kidnapping kids and killing them?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I remember" Hinata asked. Her eyes were already watering, the image of Naruto's parents was burning her head, smiling at her, looking at her with the love they always had for her.

"Well the guy came into our house late that night. I guess to take me away but my parents heard something and they woke up. The guy wasn't that happy about it. There was struggle and I woke up. He knifed my mother and then he knifed my dad" Naruto explained as he looked up the clear blue sky. "Then he saw me and came after me. I hid under bed and waiting for the worst. Then I heard a shot and the man was dead. It was then I saw my father, panting with a gun on his hand, clenching the side. Be a good boy Naruto he said before he crumbled onto the floor and died"

"Oh my god" Hinata whispered as she brought her hands to her lips and tears began to run down her cheeks.

"I called my grandparents and they called the police. I've been living with them ever since" He smiled sadly. "And about the question, my mother was pregnant. Two months. I don't think she knew"

"Naruto… I… I'm such a fool!" Hinata began to sob. Suddenly she felt his strong arms wrapped themselves around her as he pulled her into his chest. "I should've been here with you. Instead I… I" She wailed.

"It's ok Hinata" He said softly into her hair.

"It's not ok!" She said as she pushed herself up to see his face. "I was your best friend. I should've been there for you. Instead I acted like a selfish drama queen and left you like nothing mattered. I didn't even get to say goodbye" She cried.

"It's ok Hinata. They knew you loved them" Naruto said, as he placed his hand on the top of her head and smiled. "We all understand why you left"

"You… do?" Hinata asked.

"At first I didn't but then I did" He explained.

"But how?" She asked. "How come you haven't asked me why I left?"

"Because your mom told me" He said.

"My mom?" She asked.

"Yes. After the night you left my house I knew you were sad and I understood that it was going to be hard for us to keep this friendship but just thought you needed some time. So when I didn't see you the next day at school I just figured you were avoiding me and let you but the week passed and I haven't even heard from you I got worried and asked my mother to take me to your house and we did. We all did. We then saw the moving trucks, we asked your mom about you and about the nearly empty house and she told us. I asked why had you agree to leave and she just looked at me with sad eyes and told me because I just couldn't see her. I didn't understand, but my parents did. I spent years trying to understands those words until I just did" Naruto explained.

"Oh…" She whispered as she dried up her tears. "I'm sorry about that really and I swear that I no longer feel like that towards you" She said holding up her pinky to him.

Naruto stared at her hand and then he stared at her before smiling. "Then I'll just have to remind you why you loved me in the first place"

* * *

** Review/Follow/Favorite**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

His words rang in her head, over and over again.

"Remind you why you love him the first place?" A female voice asked over the phone. It had been the end of the day and Hinata had finally gotten home. All day she stayed with Naruto's words, she didn't understand what they meant.

"That's what he said" Hinata answered as she balanced her HTC between her shoulder and ear while she changed out of her school clothes. After a day of nothing but surprises and confusion, Hinata called her best friend Nurico, who she met when she started school back in Tokyo. Nurico was just like her, no one else understood her better than her. Nurico was the only one Hinata ever told about Naruto.

It didn't matter how many friend they had, no one else knew about Naruto except Nurico. "Gosh, Hinata I think it's pretty clear" Nurico said on the other end.

"Clear?" Hinata asked, raising her eyebrow. "It's not clear. It's a blur!" She exclaimed as she finally shimmy in to some shorts and a tank top.

"It's not a blur Hinata, the guy is being completely open" Nurico said with a sigh. "You are just afraid"

"And with good reason" Hinata said, throwing herself in her Queen size lilac bed. "I mean, he rejected me"

"He did… but that was a long time ago. You guys were kids" Nurico said. "He didn't know better. I mean look at me and Tobi. We supposedly hated each other"

Hinata rolled her eyes at her friend's comment. Obito Uchiha, also known as Tobi came to their school a couple years after Hinata. She was surprise to see someone from Sasuke's family all the way back there. Tobi always reminded her of back home, of the Uchiha brothers but she never dared to ask if he even knew them. She was too afraid he would call them.

Since the beginning Tobi and Nurico liked each other but for some reason decided to shout out to the world that they didn't. Until this year. Apparently Tobi was there to comfort her about Hinata's leave. Of course Hinata had no doubt he would be there for her. "Nurico, you can pretend all you want but I know truth" Hinata teased.

It was one night, they had sneaked some boozed from Nurico's older brother and gotten a little tipsy, Nurico more than Hinata and she confessed to Hinata that she couldn't stop thinking about Tobi. It wasn't a surprise.

"Shut up" Nurico groaned making Hinata laugh. "It gives me a headache just from thinking about that night"

"No one told you to drink that much" Hinata giggled.

"Don't change the subject Hinata" Nurico warned making flinch.

"Nurico… You know how long it took me to get over him…" Hinata began to say.

"I hate to burst you bubble girly but as your best friend it is my job to tell you the truth even if you don't like it" Nurico said. "You never got over him" She said after a moment of silence.

"Yes I did!" Hinata complained.

"If you would have gotten over him you wouldn't even be wondering what he meant" Nurico said and that shut Hinata right up. "Am I right?"

"I… I don't know" She lied.

"Whatever Hinata" Nurico said and Hinata could almost feel her rolling her eyes. "Forget what he feels or says… think about yourself"

Hinata sigh and nodded her head. "Hinata?"

"I'm nodding" She confirmed. She sigh once again when suddenly her computer chirmed. "Did you message me?"

"No" Nurico answered.

Confuse she made her way to her desk, where her purple laptop laid. She clicked the mouse and the screen came alive. "I have 11 new request" Hinata commented surprised. "It's them… all of them"

"Who is them?" Nurico asked.

"The people I've been telling you about… they want to be my friends" She said.

"Oh that's good! So tell me about them" Nurico said. "The new version of them"

"Well…" She linger on the word as she scanned with her eyes the list of request. The first one was Sakura. "Well remember Sakura Haruno? Well she's completely nice now and I don't even know why. She really into fashion and I think she is still in love with Sasuke even though she denies it" Hinata said. "She and Naruto went out after I left"

"She did?" Nurico asked.

"Broke up. She said it was because they liked other people, that they didn't know what it was missing until it was gone. I think she was talking about Sasuke"

"And you" Nurico said.

"Me?"

"Well duh. If she wasn't talking about you she would have told you the name of the girl Naruto left her for, but she didn't which means it's completely you" Nurico explained.

"No way!" Hinata rolled her eyes. "I think something happened there… I will find out eventually. Anyways, continuing" She said as she accepted Sakura's friend request. "Ino Yamanaka. She is the same but at same time she isn't. She is nicer now, like Sakura and hooking up with a guy name Shikamaru Nara, that I suspect that has been in love with her since forever but they hadn't said nothing and to top it all up he's got a girlfriend"

"Holy molly, that is juicy!" Nurico exclaimed on the other end making her laugh. She accepted Ino and Shikamaru's request. "They have a chubby friend name Choji. I don't know much about him except that he likes to eat and that called me hot"

"I like him already" Nurico giggled. "Is he cute?"

"He is… but not really my type" Hinata shrugged as she accepted him.

"Because your type is Naruto" Nurico teased.

Hinata rolled her eyes and ignored her comment. "Then there is Kiba, he hasn't change that much. All he talks about is dogs but he has this new friend now, his name is Shino and he's very quiet but I kind liked being with him in math class, which I had only with him. It felt natural" Hinata smiled and accepted Shino and Kiba's request. "Sasuke, has changed a lot!"

"In what way?"

"Well, his always been quiet but he's more quiet now and I've seen the way he looks at Sakura now. It like he wants to eat her" Hinata commented as she accepted his friend request. It was then she thought that Sasuke and Shikamaru might have added her because Ino and Sakura told them to, maybe Naruto made them as well, who knew really.

"Ohhhh I think you totally match make" Nurico cooed.

"I know, right!" Hinata giggled. "Maybe when I get to know them better"

"You do that" Nurico laughed.

"Also there Lee and Tenten. Their my cousin's friends. Lee is very weird and loud…"

"Worst than Naruto?" Nurico asked, remembering how Hinata use to tell her about Naruto's hyper episodes.

"A lot worst if you can believe so" Hinata shaked her head. "And Tenten is very cool. She plays a lot of sport and it dating my cousin, although no one is suppose to know"

"How cute!" Nurico giggled as Hinata accepted their request and then she came to the very last one. "Then there is Naruto… who hasn't changed at all" She said as she accepted him.

"Well, his feelings changed" Nurico pointed out.

"or so he says" Hinata said receiving an angry sigh from her best friend.

Then without a warning her laptop lighten up while ringing loudly making Hinata jump slightly. "What the heck was that?" Nurico panicked on the other end.

"It's a video call… from Naruto" Hinata said as she stared at the screen.

"Pick it up and I'll call you tonight for the details" Nurico said and hanged up before Hinata could even reply. Hinata rolled her eyes and place her phone beside her laptop. The computer chirped again letting her know that the call had failed.

For a moment she felt relieved but once again it started to ring. "Just do it" She told herself and pressed the answer bottom before she could convince herself not to.

"Hey Hinata!" A grinning Naruto yelled as soon as the picture came clear. Hinata stared at the man in the screen. Her eyes grew bigger along with a crimson blush.

"Oh my god Naruto, why are you naked?!"


End file.
